The Way He Could
by song six
Summary: "Dick I could always depend on...That's why when I'm with him, I could just relax. I could let my guard down and know no one would judge me, and no one would make me feel inferior or unwanted like everyone else has in the past."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the original 'Teen Titans'

* * *

><p>'The Way He Could'<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p>No one could understand me the way he could.<p>

Here we are, being the only two with no superpowers on the team. But we weren't the same just in that sense, but in the way we grew up as well. We were both orphaned at a young age, both raised by playboy millionaires, and both adopted as crime fighting sidekicks. Heck, I'm pretty sure we've both probably slept with the same handful of woman or so, and I bet he's catching up to me in numbers – that is if he doesn't let Oracle tie him down.

We did still have our differences. Of course with Oliver being more carefree than Bruce, I guess I was always more reckless and irresponsible as Donna would put it. Dick grew up under the strict thumb of one of the scariest and darkest superhero to live, so he was always sticking to the rules more often than not. Nonetheless, we can't forget the fact I always had the cooler costumes. I mean come on, I may have had the dorky hat but at least my nickname wasn't short pants.

But with Dick's cool sort of attitude against my fiery one made a great balance. That's why I always knew no matter how much of an asshole I come out to be, or what kind of douchebag he's being I knew I could always depend on him as my best friend.

There was also Wally, Garth, and of course Donna. But Wally was married to Linda now, and being the official Flash kept him too busy. Garth, me and him never got along too well in the past because he was always so nice and shy. We weren't ever sure how too act with each other when it was just us too, so we were never alone together to see. Donna…oh Donna…there's just too much past right there and too many conflicting feelings for us to ever be able to connect as just friends again. We can't be together either. So it's hard.

But Dick…Dick I could always depend on. Dick I could count on when Oliver neglected me at home outside of crime fighting. Dick I could count on when I was going through my drug addiction. Dick I could count on when Donna broke my heart and fell for that freakin Green lantern. Dick I could count on when Cheshire left me with a baby girl to raise, who I adore more than anyone else in the whole world.

That's why when I'm with him, I could just relax. I could let my guard down and know no one would judge me, and no one would make me feel inferior or unwanted like everyone else has in the past.

As unusual as it sounds I always love having him here with me best when Lian is away and I'm alone. No one night stands, no ex-girlfriends, just me and my best friend. A lot of people would be weirded out by the fact I insist he sleeps in the same bed as me, but I need him here.

As long as he's here on nights like these I can rest without tensing up or losing sleep. Although most of the time I'd rather just lay here and watch him in the darkness. I bet most women would kill to be in my position. Alone in bed with Nightwing looking as he does.

When he's asleep his face is calm compared to his usually knitted eyebrows and hard stare. Ever since he's been fighting on his own in Bludhaven he's developed a more serious character. But when he's asleep like this it's just like how he was when he was merely robin. Young, carefree, relaxed, and had a glimpse of mischief in his eyes every time you looked at those big blue orbs. Before he got mixed up with solo acts, his own personal archenemies, and bountiful women. As hypocritical as it seems, I wished Dick never changed from being the former Boy Wonder.

He's not completely changed. Sometimes he accidentally spurts out a "Good Golly Batman" or give his old eerie, and downright creepy mischievous chuckle. But he's still been hardened by the reality of being more than a sidekick and just a pre-teen. Luckily he never goes to the level the Batman was at.

"Mmm…" he quietly moans in his sleep. I wonder what he's thinking about. I stare at him trying to look for some form of expression, but his face remains passiveless.

There was always one secret I never revealed to anyone. One greater than the identity of Batman or the DNA of Superboy. I never even told Donna.

I didn't just have a crush on the former Wondergirl, but had one on the former Wonder **Boy** as well. I just never said anything, because it'd be too weird. And I was never entirely sure, and even if it was true I didn't want to admit it. But I could never fight the way my heart would flutter when he looked at me the same way Donna would. It had to be an attraction. Maybe I'm just a sucker for black haired blue eyed beauties.

Either way, I was never going to be with either of them, because Donna was most definitely in love with Kyle Rayner, and Dick was most definitely straight as one of my arrows.

I sigh as I think about this and I'm about to turn over when I thought I heard someone mumble, "Ah…no…" it was probably just my imagination but even so Dick still managed to pull me towards him like I was a giant teddy bear or something. He did that once in awhile, and I always cherished the touch.

His arms are wrapped around my waist like he's a little boy, and I chuckle a bit at the thought. Dick was a full grown man with muscles, Of course he was much leaner than I was since he was the acrobat and I was the archer, but it was still kind of funny.

That was something I could never ignore Dick's great body even when we were all only thirteen. The way he would bend like no other, with a grace not even a ballerina could hold up. The posture he could always hold in any position he was in. The sharp features that adorned his face, and no one could ever forget that amazing ass. I know I'll never find one better, even on a woman.

Aside from his body he had other great qualities too. He was intelligent, an excellent hacker and leader, and he had a lot of heart and wore it on sleeve unlike some bats.

Everything about Dick I envied. But…

Everything about Dick I loved. Our dynamic, his personality, his body…everything.

He hugs me tighter and I let him, I close my eyes and I can feel myself being lulled into sleep at the comfort of his simple touch. Maybe somehow he knew I was still awake. Maybe he knew just being able to be so close to him helped me relax. He was raised by the world's greatest detective after all.

I could feel his breathe and soft lips against my skin, and slight brushes of his eyelashes as they fluttered as they do when he was in the R.E.M. stage of sleep. Most importantly, I could feel his heartbeat. Slow, even, and steady. I wonder if he could feel mine. Even though I've matured enough to stop blushing since we started doing this since we were about…fifteen…I've never been able to get my heart to stop pumping as fast as it does with Dick around. If he only knew.

As if he read my mind Dick scooted even closer and held even tighter. He went as far as snuggling his face into my back a bit more. He probably did know even if he didn't return my feelings. But he was my best friend, and he would do whatever he could to make me happy. So yeah, I'm thinking now he does know. But of course he does…

No one could understand me the way he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Mmmm...after being so fixated on my latest obsession with the Kid Flash and Robin of 'Young Justice' I felt an obligation to make a oneshot about the actual comic book Roy and Dick since I never have despite the fact they were always my favorite pairing. I appreciate Reviews! They're always nice!


End file.
